


A New Line of Work

by mamakostan



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Reader-Insert, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) You're a mercenary paid to kidnap Princess Daisy, but she offers you a deal you can't refuse.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	A New Line of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Another request done, and next week I'm hoping to post another one :*

The night air felt cool on your face, the stars and the moon acting as your torch as you scaled the castle walls. You were currently on the job, an anonymous client had offered you practically limitless resources in exchange for Princess Daisy (alive and well as specified by the client). How could you refuse? Times were tough and your unique skill set meant it should be a fairly easy job. Simply sneak into the castle courtyard, break into Princess Daisy's room, and force her to come with you. 

You were outside of Daisy’s window, a rope tied around your waist hooked against the windowsill to keep you suspended in the air. With a firm kick, the stained glass shattered before you, falling into a million pieces onto the floor below. This would surely alert the Princess, so you had to act fast. You swiftly glided into the room and pulled out your trusty dagger. Sure enough, there was Princess Daisy, sat up in her bed with her sheets pulled over her body. Was she...sleeping naked? The sight of her threw you off for a moment before you snapped back into reality. 

You pointed your dagger at her threateningly, assuring her if she came quietly nothing bad would happen. 

Princess Daisy let out a long, defeated sigh. 

“It seems I have no choice.” She said sarcastically. “Take me then, if you must!” 

She rose from her bed, the bed sheet falling off her, exposing her completely naked body. You dropped your dagger in shock, the impact of it against the ground making a loud clanging noise. Her body was incredibly erotic, a pair of bouncy, perky breasts leading down to her womanly curves into a cushiony behind. You couldn’t help but stare at the perfect figure before you.

“What’s wrong?” She teased. “Aren’t you going to kidnap me?”

You couldn’t respond. 

“Hm, do you like my body?” Daisy asked.

You nodded slowly, your mouth slightly agape. 

“How cute! Tell you what, I’ll cut you a deal.”

Princess Daisy sauntered over to you, her breasts bouncing as she did. She held your chin in her hand and jerked your head down to look at her. 

“Give up on your mission, and in return you can be my personal sex toy. Agreed?”

You nodded a lot faster than you should have, your mind clouded with lust. Continue your life as a mercenary or become a cute Princess’s sex toy? It was such an obvious choice.

“Good boy!” She praised you. “First, let me take care of that little problem in your pants.”

Daisy motioned to your crotch as she got on her knees. She eagerly removed your pants and underwear, exposing your throbbing erection. Her eyes lit up as she saw it, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. She took it in her hand and placed her tongue on the head, slowly starting to lick it, savoring the taste of your hard cock. 

“Mm, delicious.” Small moans escaped her mouth as she continued to lap at your dick, her stray hand reaching down and groping her breast. Her hands gripped and pulled at her mammaries as she continued to get off sucking your cock. 

You watched in astonishment as  _ the  _ Princess Daisy was currently sucking your cock like a depraved slut. Out of all the ways you expected this night to end, this certainly was not it. 

Your cock started to twitch as you felt your orgasm approaching. Princess Daisy must have noticed it too as she released your dick from the constraint of her mouth.

“Not yet.” She looked up at you with her large, blue eyes. She got up off the ground and bent over her bed, her feet planted on the floor with her large ass exposed to you. “Cum inside me, my personal sex toy!” She giggled as she swayed her behind in order to tempt you. 

You gulped. Throughout your life as a mercenary you had never been tied to one person. You were your own master, but right now you were being ordered around by a spoilt Princess, and worst of all, you obeyed without question. 

You pressed your cock against her entrance, illicting a lewd whine from Princess Daisy. 

You slowly pushed yourself in, Daisy’s pussy gripping you hard as her buttocks cushioned you. 

“Good boy!” Daisy praised you. Her eyes had rolled back in pleasure, your cock being a lot more than she could handle without her body and mind breaking. 

You began to thrust gently before devolving into wild and erratic coppulation. The sound of Princess Daisy moaning in time with your force was like music to your ears. Your mind was a haze, your lust taking over all your reason. 

“It’s so big!” Princess Daisy mewled. “I should be thanking your employer for dropping such a perfect toy right on my doorstep!”

Princess Daisy had become broken, the tomboy Princess had now turned into a perverted whore. Her face was red as a tomato, her mouth agape as she filled her room with the sound of her shameless moaning. She didn’t mind though, she had been craving someone like you for a long time. 

“Cum inside me, my sex toy!” She demanded. 

You didn’t have much choice in the matter, Daisy’s pussy was practically sucking you in! With a loud groan on your part, you released your seed deep into Princess Daisy’s pussy. Daisy’s back arched as she orgasmed alongside you, the feeling of your cum leaking into her driving her over the edge. 

“Good boy…” Princess Daisy breathed as she collapsed onto her bed, your dick still firmly planted in her. 

You removed yourself from inside of Princess Daisy and lay beside her on her bed. She almost looked cute with her flushed cheeks, but you knew it was the twisted face of lust starring you back. 

“Go to sleep, okay?” Daisy ordered you. “And tomorrow...well, you better be ready for round two!”


End file.
